


Our Own Paradise

by pearlfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Jock!Kurt, M/M, Senior year, lil bit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star kicker of the football team Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have been dating for a few months now. But they're going into their senior year at McKinley now. And senior year is full of drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Paradise

Kurt knocked on the Anderson house door, humming softly to himself while waiting for someone to anwser the door. A few seconds later Johnny Anderson opened the door. 

"Goodmorning Mr Anderson! is Blaine ready?" Kurt gave his boyfriends dad a smile. 

"Hello, Kurt. Come in, Blaine isn't ready yet he is still packing some books in his room. You know how last minute that boy is." Johnny anwsered as he let Kurt in. 

Kurt chuckled knowingly and walked up the stairs to his boyfriends room.

"Knock knock." Kurt said as he opened the door of Blaine's room. He walked up to Blaine and hit his butt playfully soft

Blaine turned around and grinned when he saw his boyfriend. "Kurt!" he turned around and let himself fall into Kurts arms. "Hi there." Kurt smiled.

"Should we go? I got everything."

"Yes, lets go. Our first day as seniors." Kurt said and Blaine replied by giving a dramatic sigh.

The 2 boys walked downstairs. "Bye dad I'm going!" Blaine yelled.

"Goodbye boys have a nice day." came as reply and they walked out the door.  
___________  
McKinley hadn't changed. It was choas in the hallways as always. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand, greeting some people, as they were going to their lockers. "Gosh we haven't had one class yet and I already miss summer vacation." Kurt said as he opened his locker and grabbed his letterman jacket out and some books. 

"Awh don't be negative, honey, we get to see our friends again everyday!" Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes but also grinned. 

"Yeah yeah.. Here put this on. I missed it on you baby." Kurt gave his letterman jacket to Blaine and he put it on. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's jacket. The fact that it said 'HUMMEL 16' on the back made him feel proud. 

"Twirl." Kurt commanded. Blaine rolled his eyes biting back a grin and spun around. 

"Beautiful." Kurt kissed his boyfriend and put his arm around his shoulder as they started walking.

When Blaine transferred to McKinley last year, Kurt and Blaine hit it off immediately. They were already boyfriends 2 weeks after Blaine transferred.

Even tho some homophobic students didn't like or even hated their relationship, no one gave them shit. That was ofcourse because Kurt was the star kicker of the football team at their school. 

"What do you have?" Kurt asked when the bell rang.

"Math from Miss Patterson. You?"

"History from Mr Green. Right here actually." Kurt stopped walking as he reached the class room. 

He gave Blaine a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you after class babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope yall enjoyed that. Its the first chapter so its a little short.. The other chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading.  
> xx N


End file.
